wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Master's Key
thumb|Inside the Tower In order for your raid to enter Karazhan, each person must possess . This page provides an in-depth, step-by-step description of the steps required to obtain the key. Quest chain at a glance The key can be obtained by completing the following questline (Starts just outside Karazhan, with Archmage Alturus, an Archmage of the The Violet Eye (46,75)): * : Deadwind Pass; standard soloable kill quest * : Deadwind Pass; standard soloable kill quest, can be done at the same time as above ** : Dalaran; talk to NPC *** : Talk with Khadgar in Shattrath City **** : Dungeon; first key part to be found in the Shadow Labyrinth, Auchindoun ***** : Two dungeons; the second key part is found in The Steamvault and the third key part is found in Arcatraz ****** : Dungeon; Talk with Medivh in the Opening the Dark Portal (Black Morass) instance in Caverns of Time. He'll give you his own key. ******* : Soloable; just return to Khadgar Access requirements Some of the quests in this chain have access requirements that may sidetrack a player. These include access into: * The Arcatraz, either with a key possessed by a party member, or a rogue with 350 lockpicking. The key is obtained through a quest chain in Netherstorm. The Arcatraz can only be reached by flying mount. * Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun also requires that a party member have a key, or you have a rogue with 350 lockpicking. The key is a drop from the last boss in Sethekk Halls, also in Auchindoun. * The Caverns of Time in Tanaris. This requires everyone in your party to have successfully completed Escape from Durnholde Keep in Old Hillsbrad Foothills. Note: Escape from Durnholde Keep is part of a quest chain that starts with , which you obtain from Andormu outside of the Caverns of Time itself. Detailed descriptions are provided at the respective pages. In-depth explanation #Quests: and Travel to Karazhan in Deadwind Pass, where Archmage Alturus gives you two quests, and , which you do in the immediate area. Upon completion, Alturus sends you to Dalaran with the quest . #Quest: At Dalaran, go to the north side of the bubble to speak to Archmage Cedric. He gives you the quest , to return to Shattrath. #Quest: Go to the center of Shattrath and speak to Khadgar, the one who you started the guided tour at and who asked you to decide which faction you wanted to align with. He gives you , which requires a trip to Shadow Labyrinth in Auchindoun. #Quest: Your goal is to obtain the first key fragment, located near Murmur, the last boss in Shadow Labyrinth. An elite guard spawns when you open the container; loot the fragment off of its corpse. Return to Shattrath with your fragment. #Quest: When you return to Shattrath, Khadgar asks that you obtain the second and third key fragments. #*'The second key fragment' is in The Steamvault in Coilfang Reservoir. The container is in the corner at the bottom of a deep pool of water near the first boss. Note: The second key fragment was originally lootable from the box directly, and could be done solo by mages, druids and rogues. With patch 2.0.7, the key is now looted off of an elite guard that spawns when you open the container. For this reason, you may be more successful if you go with others. (Druids are still ok - he is a beast so hibernate will work when you need a rest) #*'The third key fragment' is in Arcatraz in Tempest Keep in Netherstorm, accessible by a flying mount or flying form. Entry into the instance requires a key or a rogue with 350 lockpicking. See Key to the Arcatraz for details on obtaining the key. You need not kill any bosses to get to the key shard, located up the "glass" ramp in the first room where you encounter voidwalkers. As you enter, the container is to your immediate right in the corner of the room. Note: As with the second key, this one requires a group to kill the guard. Two rogues can distract the patrolling voidwalker while a druid (feral) and another rogue kills the guard (with the first rogue distracting joins the fight) can make things easier. Still stealthable, just challenging. # Return to Shattrath and hand your second and third key fragments to Khadgar. He then sends you to The Black Morass in the Caverns of Time to speak to Medivh, who activates your key. Note: This step requires Opening the Dark Portal, where you protect Medivh from waves of mobs (including elites) while he opens the Dark Portal. From every sixth portal a boss will spawn. After the 18th portal the Dark Portal will open and the task is complete. You can now speak to Medivh and claim your Master Key to Karazhan. # Return to Khadgar in Shattrath, and he gives you . He then gives you the quest . This sends you back to Karazhan, where your Karazhan quests will begin. Congratulations, you can now enter Karazhan! External links * Category:Attunements Category:Guides